uglyamericansfandomcom-20200222-history
Twayne Boneraper
Twayne Boneraper is the Director of the Department of Integration in Ugly Americans. He is voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley. Background Twayne is a muscular, powerful, cruel, douchey and stubborn tool of a demon. He is quite hot-tempered, freaking out and inflicting severe violence if someone doesn't laugh about his terrible jokes or even if someone doesn't share his opinions on something as trivial as mustard. Despite this, he often displays effeminate and/or cowardly behavior, which might seem out of place. Furthermore he is shown to be quite naïve, having taken bets with almost no chance of winning, and even managed to get scammed by Randall. However this may be because he doesn't seem to understand the value of money and is a trillionaire as discovered in Little Ship of Horrors after giving Leonard Powers a cheque for one billion dollars instead of one thousand and asked how much money he has, he said "how much is twelve zeroes?." Even though Twayne occupies the highest position in the DOI, he hardly does anything and spends allmost all of his time being on "Lunch breaks". In the few instances he is required to work, he usually tasks his right hand person Callie Maggotbone, and to a lesser extent Mark Lilly, with doing his job. It was hinted in the episode "The Roast of Twayne the Boneraper", that his apparent apathy and lack of interest in improving the DOI, might be the very reason that he was given the task of leading it. Twayne has killed all seven of his brothers, hinting that he may have a truly dark side after all and that he does possess more demon-like traits than his commonly effeminate behavior would suggest. Career In his entire demonic career, he has gained but one soul, which of all things, belonged to a sick cat. He is the boss of Mark, Callie, Leonard Powers and Francis Grimes at the Department of Integration. He doesn't seem to care much about the immigrants his department is supposed to help at integrating into the multicultural society of New York City and would rather have all of them deported. In the episode "Sympathy for the Devil", he makes a horrendous deal where he ensures an extremely incompetent politician, Sammy Fitzpatrick, to become mayor for his soul. This deal is so utterly ridiculous that it lands him in Hell's court, being accused of not worthy of being a demon. Relationships and Friendships It is mentioned in the episode "Demon Baby" that the "Boneraper" family has a proud history. Twayne was born on March 8, 1941 in Louisiana. He murdered every sibling while he was a child except for Twesley Boneraper whom Twayne beheads so he can command Satan's Dark Army in "G.I. Twayne". Twayne from time to time functions as the antagonist in the series and as an opponent to Mark. Despite this he has shown his friendly side towards Mark, and even might consider him his friend, to the point of fighting against Randall, Leonard and Grimes to prove his friendship towards him. Twayne appears to have a close relationship to his mother Violet Boneraper who seems to be a possessive, dominant female. She also happens to be ridiculously huge. One of the seven brothers he used to have was the general of the Hell's army. Twayne has little to no friends other than his employees who can only loosely be referred to as his friends. Most other demons shun him except for Callie and her father, the Devil, who would favor him as the mate for Callie over Mark. Though clearly not by much, as Aldermach Maggotbone admits to Twayne's face that if it isn't for the arranged marriage, he wouldn't let him within 100 feet of his daughter, something Twayne considered generous, as told in "Callie and Her Sister". Trivia * He is a member of The Girls' Club, in addition to The Man Club ("Lilly and the Beast"). Gallery Twayne mating bone.png|Twayne with a fully grown mating bone Callie and Twayne in Heat.jpg|Twayne and Callie in heat Zazzerbos, Gary and Twayne.png|Twayne with Zazzerbos and Gary Mark vs Twayne blood court.jpg|Twayne and Mark's fight to the death Twayne and Drill Sergeant.jpg|Twayne gets yelled at by his drill sergeant Twayne's roast Randall hosting.png|Randall hosting Twayne's roast Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Demons